Sweet Dreams
by Miss Lililala Scott
Summary: Kurt is in a coma where he deams of getting a solo and Blaine confessing his love for him. But while Kurt dreams the real Blaine waits for Kurt to wake up. Will Kurt want to wake up when his dream is his dream life? Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this started out as a Music shuffle fic but more and more ideas kept coming into my head for this story and so I think I will continue it. It was my music drabble inspired by 'Sweet dream/Beat Again' – Tinchy Stryder & Amelle. Anyway on to the story, its short but the next chapter is longer. **

**Enjoy.**

**Sweet Dreams**

"_Kurt, I love you"_

_Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing; Blaine Anderson his crush was confessing that he was in love with him. So many emotions were going through his head, is this actually happening, being at the forefront of his mind._

"_Please, tell me you love me too?"_

_Kurt could only nod his confirmation, being too shocked at what was happening to actually speak. Suddenly his eyes went wide as Blaine started to lean towards him. Blaine was leaning in for a kiss. _

"_Oh god, he's kissing me" thought Kurt, still wide eyed at Blaine's action. "I must be dreaming"_

"**Kurt"**

"_Huh?" Kurt suddenly stopped the kiss to look around, he could have sworn someone called his name, but no one was around and he knew it couldn't have been Blaine; his mouth was occupied at that time._

"_What's wrong, Kurt? Oh god I didn't go to fast did i?" Blaine look so panicked it made Kurt's heart swell, he looked so cute with his eyes all wide and flustered._

"_No, I just thought I heard someone call my name" Replied Kurt as he continued to look around in confusion._

"_Blaine!" Wes Burst through the doors of the commons which was void of all people apart from Kurt and Blaine. "Your needed, Nick locked himself out of your room again and he naked. Please come. No one wants to see that."_

_Sighing to himself Blaine stood up from his seat, looking at Kurt apologetically "Sorry, we'll talk later okay?"_

_Kurt just nodded slightly, his only indication that he got that Blaine had left was the loud thud of the large oak door closing behind him._

"_Oh! My! God!" Exclaimed Kurt, finally speaking for what felt to him like forever._

"**Kurt"**

"_Huh?" Kurt found himself looking around the room again, that sounded like Blaine but he just left a few minutes ago with Wes._

"**Kurt, please wake up."**

"_What in the world is going on?" Kurt got from his seat and walked to the door, looking outside all he saw were empty hallways._

"**Please"**

"Please, Kurt" Blaine cried while holding onto Kurt's hand. The only sound in the room was the soft beeping of the heart monitor and uncontrollable sobs.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a warm day in Lima Ohio; most people were out enjoying the sunshine in parks and having ice cream. A certain Curly haired boy was not outside like most people instead he was in a hospital waiting room.

"Hey Blaine, you okay?" The nurse, Holly asked from behind the reception desk. Blaine had been stalking the halls of the hospital since the day of the accident. He's gotten to know some of the staff well especially Holly.

"Yeah am not bad, considering." He replied with a slight smile. "Just waiting to go see Kurt, his brother is there with him at the minute, I thought it best to give them some time alone."

"Ah, and here I thought it would take Zombies taking over the world leaving you the sole survivor, or so you think, there are others and you have the only weapon working, so you have to leave to find them killing all evil along the way" Holly, who had raised from her seat during her little tale, was now being stared at by the people around the room. As she lowered back to her seat, looking embarrassed, she turned to Blaine and continued. "So anyway, as I was saying, I thought an event on the scale of the end of the world, would be the only think the make you leave Kurt's room."

"Okay" Started Blaine with a raised eye brow. "You have got to lay off the Zombie film Sugar fests. And you're exaggerating."

Now it was Holly's turn to raise her eyebrow "Am I Blaine? Am I really? Oh look Finn's out?"

Blaine's head snapped to the left, looking down the hall to see Finn walking down the hall towards him.

"Hey Blaine, Holly." Finn greeted the two, before turning to Blaine "Erm so Burt's gonna be round at about 12 just so you know."

"Oh okay" Blaine replied "That gives me 2 hours at least, and then I think it would be best if I left."

"You know Burt was just angry when he said them things. It wasn't your fault, what happened" Finn Placed a comforting hand on Blaine's Shoulder, even though he know Blaine would just ignore what he said but he couldn't just let him blame himself especially since it wouldn't be what Kurt wanted.

"I think am just going to go see Kurt now. Cya tomorrow." Blaine started the short walked to Kurt's Hospital room.

"He just too stubborn" Holly said looking towards Blaine's back as he went down the hall.

*I know* Finn pulled on his jacket and started towards the exit "Reminds me of someone else I know. I'll be here tomorrow at the same time, I'll see you then. Cya Holly." And with that Finn left and started his drive back to the garage. Burt's gonna need help fixing Kurt's car if they want to get it working again for when Kurt wakes up.

Standing in the doorway of Kurt's room Blaine took in the sight before him, even though he had been visiting Kurt for the past week he still needed to prepare himself. Seeing Kurt so bruised and broken always broke Blaine's heart. "Hi" Blaine said to the sleeping boy, although this seemed to be as far as he could get before the tears started there track down his face. Rushing to Kurt's side, Blaine grabbed his hand and started his usual Mantra. "Kurt Please, Wake up."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I was bored after making Cookies so I decided to add another chapter, am starting to map out where this story is going if I continue on with it. Any constructive criticism is appreciated.<strong>

**Thank you to all who read the last chapter and I really am trying to make these chapters longer but I just wanted to post this one before I went to bed. Sorry for the lack of Kurt in this chapter but we'll be going back to him in the next one.**

**Many Thanks Miss Lililala Scott**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this took me so long to write, I had so much uni work to do and am sure I just failed it. **

**Also I have just been told my one of my tutors that my sentence construction is really bad and that it is impossible for anyone to understand what I write. I knew I was bad at English but I didn't realise I was that bad.**

**Please tell me the truth, am I that bad?**

**Special thanks to:**

**Totallystarstruck – Thank you, I am actually surprised that there's not already a fic of this out there. Here you are so you don't have to wait any longer.**

**Colleen leftzero - Am sorry I made you cry I'm not mean really. It's all cotton candy and Klainebows in my world. Am sorry!. And so I post this chapter as a way to try make up for the tears. So far I am going to continue I have no idea how long it is going to end up being however. So far in my mind it will be quite a few chapters.**

**And a very big special thank you to all of you who read this sorry excuse for a fanfiction.**

Sweet Dreams Chapter 3

_Kurt was having a great day; yesterday he was kissed by his crush of course when he woke he thought it was a dream. Especially considering the voice he was hearing telling him to 'wake up', but the voice had since gone and he thought that it was probably just from overexcitement, since just beforehand he did have Blaine's tongue in his mouth._

_The buzzing of Kurt's phone pulled him out of his day dream; he took his phone out of his pocket and was happy to see that it was from Blaine. It read "Hey Kurt, Can't wait to see you today Wanna talk about yesterday, but don't panic lol it's nothing bad."_

"_Oh my god he wants to talk about yesterday. The kiss. He said it's nothing bad" Kurt let out a high pitched screeched in excitement making a few boys next to him jump. Looking embarrassed he quickly apologised and made his way to his first class._

_The rest of the morning went by uneventfully; it was when Kurt was leaving his last class for lunch when he was suddenly pulled away by his elbow. The person who had his elbow quickly took him round the corner and spun him around. Before Kurt could see the face of who it was who had dragged him away a set of lips forced them onto Kurt's. At first Kurt was stricken with panic but soon the realised that it was Blaine. Blaine was kissing him again. Kurt closed his eyes and kissed back, _enjoying the moment. After what felt like forever to Kurt they final parted, breathless, Kurt looked to see Blaine smiling at him.

"_Hey" Blaine said with a very satisfied smile on his face. "Sorry. I couldn't wait to see you."_

"_No. It's okay. It's completely okay." Kurt smiled at Blaine trying his best not to show how excited he truly was. "So you wanted to talk?"_

"_I want to be your boyfriend." Blaine exclaimed suddenly catching Kurt off guard._

"_What?" Kurt was too shocked to form an actual sentence. Yesterday Blaine confessed he loved him. "So he actually meant it" Kurt thought. Looking up he noticed that Blaine had a worried look on his face. _

"_You gonna say anything? We can just be friends if you want. Am sorry I shouldn't have done this. You're obviously not okay with this. I am sorry." Blaine spoke so fast Kurt could only just make out what he said. But he did know what he said and he was shocked by it. _

"_What? No! I love you! I want to be with you!" now it was Blaine's turn to be shocked, making Kurt laugh. "I was just surprised. Happily surprised" he said will a wide smile on his face. "I want to be your boyfriend too." _

_Blaine smiled and pulled Kurt into a tight, affectionate hug "We should probably get to lunch" Blaine said releasing Kurt. For the second time that week Kurt was so happy he couldn't speak and so yet again all he did was nod._

_The rest of Kurt's day went by in a blur; he spent most of the afternoon texting Mercedes about his new boyfriend and walking round Dalton with a big smile on his face. Kurt noticed that Blaine had a geeky smile on his face for the rest of the day too and he was more than willing to believe that he had something to do with it._

_When the school day ended Kurt stayed for a couple of hours to 'study' with Blaine, although both will still be failing the History test the next morning. For the first time since transferring to Dalton Kurt seriously considered boarding, if just to spend a few more hours of the day with Blaine. Of course as soon as he got home he realized that that meant telling his dad who would in turn ask him why. Kurt didn't feeling like telling his dad about him and Blaine just yet, especially after 'the talk', probably best to leave it a couple of weeks, or months._

_These thoughts of his and Blaine's future life together were the last thing on his mind as he started to drift off in to a much needed slumber._

"**I'm sorry"**

"_He's sorry. Blaine's sorry. He kissed me forcefully." Kurt thought as he laid on this bed half asleep._

"**It's my fault."**

"_No it's not. Wait, what's your fault?" Kurt was starting to get confused by this dream, where were the super cheap, super nice designer clothes and the sweet medium drip Blaine kisses._

"**Just please. Don't give up."**

"_Don't give up? What's going on? Blaine's crying. I don't think I like this dream."_

"**I love you"**

_Kurt felt tears run down his face as he sat up in his bed, he didn't know if the tears were from the whole dream itself or just the last phrase. Blaine told him he loved him the other day, but reflecting back on it now Kurt realised that there was no real emotion behind the phrase. However in his dream when Blaine said it there was a storm of emotions. Longing, Sorrow and true, unfathomable love. It seemed as though this was the first time Blaine had said it to him._

_For the rest of the night Kurt laid awake and let the tears continue to fall._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. I am so very sorry that this chapter has taken me so long. My confidence in my writing has taken a lot of shots recently and I couldn't motivate myself to get this chapter done. But I saw the many people who had added my story to story alert and story favourites and the comments of the people who had reviewed and I decided to try continuing as a thank you to all of you. Also as a thank you this chapter is over double the length of the last. I feel a bit better about this chapter but I was unsure about attempted rape bit, I re wrote it a few times and I am still unsure about whether It's any good.**

**I have already started the next chapter; I didn't want to post this one until I knew the next chapter was on its way so you don't have to wait as long as you did for this one.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Thank you too those who reviewed**

**buddygirl1004 **

**PoppyandViolet**

**Wclower**

**And thank you to all of you who added this story alert or story favourite.**

**I am very sorry you had to wait so long for this chapter. But here it is and I hope you enjoyed it. Am gonna try get the next one out quicker. **

Sweet Dreams Chapter 4

_Walking down the halls of Dalton Kurt's mind was elsewhere, the dream that he had last night was still getting to him although he had been telling himself all day that it was probably due to stress. Yet his thoughts were still being dragged back to it, and it was starting to affect him. The worse thing was that Blaine had noticed it too. _

_That morning Blaine had come to his room before class for a make out session but Kurt just couldn't do it, he could kiss Blaine. The dream was making him question Blaine's feelings for him which is stupid because Kurt knew that Blaine loved him, he had said it himself. It was becoming frustrating, all day he had to try avoid Blaine and now it was Warblers the one place he knew that avoiding Blaine was not an option. Just has the thought came to his mind he turned the corner to see Blaine standing outside the Warbler hall, waiting for him to arrive most likely._

"_Hey Kurt" Blaine shouted down the hall to him, a worried smile on his face. "I haven't seen you all day, you alright?"_

"_Yeah, I'm fine thanks" Kurt quickly replied, trying to give Blaine a genuine smile_

"_Well in that case, do you fancy hanging out in my room after warblers?" Baines asked eagerly._

_Kurt didn't really want to, not after last night but he does love Blaine. He's got to get over that dream at some point and it would cause Blaine to worry if he kept avoiding him. So the only way forward was to just go for it._

"_Sure, I've got lots of work to do though so if you don't mind me being boring then, yeah"_

"_Excellent" Kurt could see Blaine's eyes light up as the words left his mouth and his heart fluttered. He was worrying for nothing. The dream was nothing. He loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. And maybe just maybe, if he kept telling himself that, he will start to believe it. _

_Silently they walked into the Warblers hall and sat in their usual seats next to one another. They started to talk about their day while they waited for the rest of the warblers to gather. They were interrupted by the loud banging of Wes gavel, signifying the start of the meeting._

"_Silence everyone." Wes's loud voice broke through the chatter leaving the room silent "now for our first order of business, we have decided the reward one of you with a solo for regional"_

_The room suddenly irrupted with noise, people chatting amongst themselves, some complaining to the council. No one had expected this including Kurt and Blaine, they hadn't even had auditions for the solo._

"_Silence!" David shouted above the noise "we think that you will all agree that we made the right choice about who to give the solo too."_

"_Thank you David" Wes said before going back to addressing the group "we have decided to give a solo for regional to junior member Kurt Hummel."_

_The room was completely silent as everyone turned and looked at Kurt when suddenly they all gave a round of applause and started to congratulate him. Kurt was shocked and stunned he looked over to Blaine and saw that the other boy was clapping along with that other while giving Kurt a wide smile. "Come on Kurt, we all know you ecstatic no need to hide it" he said to him. That was all the encouragement Kurt needed before he too had a smile on his face._

Burt was exhausted, ever since the accident he's been constantly worried, unable to sleep and had completely lost his appetite. How could he even think about eating or sleeping while his son is in hospital? His son, his little boy, was always so strong and it killed him to see Kurt lying in that hospital bed. He doesn't belong there; he looks so out of place.

Burt had also been feeling guilty recently, after reflecting on what he had said to Blaine. He was just angry and upset and he didn't actually to mean to blame him. Well he did but he was wrong too. Finn had told him that even though Blaine was trying to avoid Burt he still made sure he visited Kurt every day. That meant a lot to him, and he knew it would mean a lot to Kurt too.

He knew he needed to apologise to Blaine and him and Carol had talked about it and had decided to offer him the spare room on the weekends, since he was driving two hours to the hospital and back anyway, to make things easier for him. That's why he was heading to the hospital now, 3 hours earlier than when he usually visited knowing that it was around this time that Blaine visited.

When Burt reached Kurt's room he took a few minutes to prepare himself, even though he had seen Kurt numerous times since the accident it still broke his heart when he stepped into the room. And Burt knew that no matter how much he repaired himself for it his heart was still going to break every single time.

Taking a deep breathe he stepped into his sons hospital room, the bruises and cuts on his face were showing the first signs of healing.

"Hey there Kid" Burt said as he pulled a chair over to the bed, talking his sons hand he continued. "I know you were probably expecting Blaine but for the moment your just gonna have to just deal with your old man for company. I err I actually need to apologise to Blaine, you would have been angry with me, probably ashamed, if you had been there. I blamed him for this happening to you. Well, I blamed him for not stopping what happened to you. But I err I actually think he was pretty brave for not running away. He stuck by you. Kurt, Blaine cares about you. A lot. It wasn't his fault. I think the both of us are going to be seeing a hell of a lot more of him. And I'm okay with that. He's a good kid and I know he'll look after you. But you gotta do us all a favour and wake up" a tear Burt was holding onto slipped down his Cheek "not just for Blaine but for me as well. You're my little boy and I can't lose you." Burt freely let loose the flood of tears that followed the first.

Unknown to Burt his words had caused the tears of another to flow, Blaine stood at the door of Kurt's room watching as tears tracked down his face silently. He quickly composed himself and left, leaving farther and son only in the room

_Kurt had never been happier, getting that solo was just what he needed to lighten his mood. He still felt awkward around Blaine but he was trying to fight through it. He was just glad that they both had lots of work to keep them busy. So that's what they were doing, Kurt had taken over Blaine's desk while Blaine himself was doing his work on his bed. They were talking casually as they did their work and they stopped to help each other out when they became stuck or confused but for the most part it was silent. A comfortable silence to Kurt's pleasure, he did not need anything else to rouse Blaine's suspicions._

"_Hey Kurt," Kurt was startled from his thoughts as he heard Blaine's voice by his ear, when had he moved off from the bed? "We've been working for ages how about a little brake?" Blaine asked in a very seductive tone._

"_Sorry Blaine but I've got loads to do" Kurt said casually dismissing Blaine's advances._

"_Come on" Blaine started to kiss down Kurt's neck "we haven't seen each other all day"_

_Kurt spun the chair round so that he was facing Blaine and had a very annoyed look on his face._

"_Blaine I said no. I have a lot to do. I'm sorry we've not seen much of each other today but we can do something at the weekend or something. But right now I've got work to do."_

_As Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes he saw something change within him. Instead of the usual happy, dapper expression on his face Blaine looks angry. Kurt had never seen him look this angry before._

"_The reason we haven't seen each other all day is because you've been avoiding me." Blaine stated within venom in his voice. He placed his hands onto the arms of the chair so he was leaning over Kurt. "You can't do this to me Kurt. Yesterday you were happy to make out with me and now today you can barely look me in the eye. Well you're my boyfriend, your mine." Suddenly Blaine grabbed Kurt by the shoulders and lifted him off the Chair and through him onto the bed. Blaine climbed on top of him and grabbed his hands restraining them above his head. _

_Kurt moved about struggling against Blaine's hold but it was no use Blaine was too strong from him. He didn't understand what was happening, he loved Blaine and Blaine loved him. Why was Blaine doing this? Was he going to rape him? As he thought his he suddenly stilled and started to cry. Blaine had roughly seized Kurt's mouth as he forced himself onto Kurt. His hands moved to un-tuck Kurt's shirt from his pants. One of his hands moved under Kurt's shirt while the other was still holding on to his wrists._

_Kurt continued to cry, his tears were now streaming down his face uncontrollably. Just as Blaine's hand moved to undo Kurt pants Kurt let out a loud sob. That seemed to have brought Blaine to his senses as he suddenly stopped what he was doing and sat up._

"_Oh my god Kurt I am so sorry." Blaine hurried his apology as he moved off Kurt and started pacing round the room. "Kurt. Oh my god. I didn't mean to." He moved over to where Kurt was, lying on the bed still crying. Blaine pulled Kurt up into a sitting position and placed his hands on Kurt's cheeks. He slowly moved his thumbs over them, wiping away the tears. "It's your fault though"_

_Kurt's head snapped up at that as he looked at Blaine, he was blaming him for this. What had he done?_

"_You shouldn't lead me on. I know you wanted this" Blaine moved his hands from Kurt's face and went to take hold of one of his hands. Kurt quickly pulled his hands away from Blaine looking at him horrified and scared. Blaine loudly exhaled as he stood up, "I love you Kurt and you love me. I didn't mean to be as forceful as I was and I am sorry I scared you. But don't pretend you didn't want it. Now I am going to get cleaned up. I think you should probably go to bed. You've got to be up early to practise your solo. I'll still come help you and after, if you want, we can go get some coffee." Blaine then leaned forward and gave Kurt a kiss on the cheek. "Your still mine" he whispered in Kurt's ear before moving away from Kurt and going into the adjoining bathroom._

_Kurt quickly gathered his things and made his way to his own room. Once he got inside the tears began to flow strongly once more. He leaned against the door and felt himself slid to the ground. Why would Blaine do that to him? Was Blaine right was it all Kurt's fault. No, it wasn't. Was it?_

"**Blaine cares about you"**

"_Dad?" Kurt's head lifted up. No one was in his room. What is going on? Maybe it's his subconscious. Telling him what he should already know. But if Blaine really cared about him he wouldn't have done what he did._

"**It wasn't his fault"**

_It wasn't Blaine fault. It was his fault. Blaine was right, he had acted all interested and then suddenly he was avoiding him. Blaine was probably scared he was going to lose him. So he wanted to show his love. That must have been it._

"**He's a good kid"**

_That's right; Blaine had never done anything like this before. He's always been so kind. He said he was sorry._

"**I know he'll look after you."**

_He'll look after me. He always does._

_Slowly Kurt convinced himself that Blaine's actions were his fault and that Blaine really did love him. Unaware of the true meaning behind the words he heard in his dad's voice. Kurt's eyes began to shut as he had cried himself to sleep._

"**Wake up"**

"_I wish I could" Kurt mumbled as he final gave in to unconsciousness_


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine looked at himself within the mirror of the hospital bathroom; he had to admit he looked a mess. His normally perfectly gelled hair was free of its confinement and spread his mass of curls all over, he also looked very tired and he seemed to have aged within the last few days.

Blaine was shocked when he saw Burt in Kurt's hospital room, of course he knew Burt had every right to come and see Kurt whenever he wants but he had taken to coming later in the day. After the confrontation on the night of the incident Blaine had been trying to avoid Burt so decided to come early in the morning for a couple of hours and leave before Burt arrived. Finn had told him that Burt was aware of the time that Blaine visited and was giving him some space. So when he arrived at the normal time to see Kurt he was more than a little bit surprised to see Burt sitting by his bedside. He felt really bad for listening in to Burt's privet, one-sided conversation with Kurt, and he knew he should have left as soon as he had got there but it was like he was frozen to the ground and he couldn't bring himself to leave. He couldn't help but to allow his own tears to join with Burt's once the grown man begun to cry.

Blaine was relieved to know that Burt didn't blame him for what happened to Kurt that meant that he could perhaps come to the hospital more often to see Kurt. However he couldn't help but feel slightly guilty, if felt as though he was betraying everybody, because it was his fault. He could have tried harder to help Kurt; he could have done something, anything, more. He couldn't believe that he would sink so low as too deceive Kurt's family like this. They were nothing but kind to him and all he did was deceive and harm.

After a few minutes in the bathroom Blaine pulled himself together and decided to leave the hospital hoping that Burt was still in the room with Kurt as he does so. Unfortunately Blaine doesn't have much luck, no sooner had he left the bathroom he heard Burt's Voice calling him.

"Blaine!" Burt called from down the hall "wait up"

Blaine slowly came to a halt and turned around to face his best friend's father.

"Hey" Burt said when he had finally reached Blaine "we need to talk"

Burt and Blaine were sat in the hospital cafeteria; Burt had just bought them both a coffee which was making Blaine feel worse than he already did. The coffee was horrible which made him think of the lima bean which of course made him think of the boy lying comatose on the floor above.

So far no words had been passed between the two men and they sat in uncomfortable silence, finally Burt couldn't stand it and finally spoke.

"Look Blaine, I wanted to apologise, for what I said, the other week"

Blaine just looked at the coffee in his hands "It's okay, you were right. I could have tried to do more"

"Hey" Burt said not harshly but with enough force to make Blaine look up at him "no! It was not your fault, and I feel terrible for even putting that thought in to your head." Burt looked into Blaine's eyes "it was not your fault, you got me?"

Blaine just nodded unsure of what to say, he still felt partly responsible for what happened, who could he not. Kurt's in a hospital bed while he's here drinking coffee. But Blaine could feel the sincerity in Burt's voice and gaze.

"I want to ask your forgiveness for what I said, you didn't deserve it and I shouldn't have taken my anger out on you. I have already resigned myself to the huge chewing out am gonna be getting from Kurt when he wakes up" Burt said and laughed slightly and the thought of his son going off in a rant at him. "So, erm, am I forgiven?"

"Of course" Blaine said immediately and when he did Burt smiled slightly to himself.

"Thanks kid. I also wanted to ask you about something else" at this Blaine sat up in his seat with interest, wondering what else the older man had to ask him about. "Well Carol and I were talking about it and we would like to invite you to stay over at our house on the weekends." Blaine opened his mouth to being protesting immediately but Burt help held up his hand to silence the teen. "Now I know you stay at Dalton but its two hours away and you're driving to and from the hospital early in the morning and late at night. I know your stubborn but as you must know, so is Kurt and he had to get it from someone. I'm not really asking."

Blaine was speechless; he really didn't deserve the kindness given to him by this man and his family. Finally Blaine was able to form a reply "err ,yeah, thank you! That's really kind of you. Only if you don't mind of cour-"Blaine was interrupted as Burt started to talk over him.

"Of course we don't mind. We wouldn't have it any other way." Burt finished the last of his coffee and stood up "Now, I think we've chatted enough, I know your wanting to go see Kurt. I've got to go to the garage and check on things there. Make sure you tell your parents you're staying at our place tonight. Cya kid." Blaine watched as Burt left the hospital cafeteria, before he too left and went to Kurt's room.

_When Kurt woke up the next morning he felt emotionally and physically numb, although he figured the physical was due to falling asleep on the floor in Blaine's room, he noted that Blaine had not returned last night. The emotional on the other hand Kurt didn't want to think about. He had realized that it was all his fault, he was being rather hot and cold towards Blaine. Especially after that dream he had the night before._

_Kurt silently thanked the dwarf that lived on the moon that it was a teacher training day. He had planned to spend the day in the library to catch up on some work but now he just felt the need to go home. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts when his phone buzzed signalling that he had received a text. He guessed who it was and when he looked at the phone realized that he was corrected._

'_Hey, don't forget we're meeting in the library. There's some of your spare clothes in the draw from the last time you stayed. Can't wait to see you :D I love you x'_

'_Blaine, Kurt thought,' he loves me'. Kurt smiled slightly at this thought forgetting what had happened the night before and focusing on everything that had happen between then before then. Kurt quickly rushed round the room and got dresses. It wasn't until he was outside the library that he began to feel nervous. The fear created the night before began to creep up on him. But he was here now, he just needed to go in and apologise to Blaine for last night._

_With a deep breath Kurt opened the library door and step in, once in the room he immediately spotted Blaine at a table in the corner of the room. The library was usually a highly populated part of the school but today there were only a few groups of people dotted around._

_Kurt made his way the table and as he got closer Blaine looked up and saw him, a huge smile quickly came onto his face and it made Kurt's heart melt, how could he ever be afraid of this boy._

"_Hey" Blaine said excitedly "so I see you got my text. Sorry I didn't come back last night; I went to David's room and had a Katy Perry Marathon."_

_Kurt sat down next to Blaine and started to reach for in his messenger bag for his books "It's okay, I wouldn't want to be with me after what I did. I wanted to talk to you about that by the way"_

"_Hey! Stop. It's okay." Blaine interrupted and placed his hand on top of Kurt's "You know what you did was wrong and you won't do it again, that's all that matters." Kurt looked up from his hands to see Blaine smiling at him._

"_Thank you" Kurt replied with a smile "I love you"_

"_I love you too. Actually there is something else I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine's smile was no longer on his face and he looked nervous "I want you to give up for solo"_

_Kurt felt his smile also leave his face "what? Why? I thought you were happy that I got the solo"_

"_look, Kurt" the hand that had been holding Kurt's had made its way down to his wrist "You're mine and I don't want to have anyone else watch or listen to you sing"_

_Kurt was speechless; he just sat looking at Blaine with disbelief, how could this be happening. Why was this happening?_

"_In fact, I think you should quit the Warblers. I mean since you won't be singing it seems pointledd for you to be there."_

"_NO!" Kurt shouted, shocking himself as well as Blaine and the library's other occupants. Kurt looked around the room apologetically before turning back to Blaine "you seriously can't be asking me to do this. I love the Warblers and I love singing. You know this. And I worked hard for that solo."_

_Suddenly Blaine's eyes became dark and the hand that was on Kurt's wrist began to tighten. "Listen Kurt!" he whispered harshly "You are MINE! I thought you had learnt you're lesson last night." _

_The hand on Kurt's wrist hand tightened to an unbearable degree and Kurt let out a soft wimper "Blaine, you're hurting me"_

"_Good! Maybe Hurting you will get the message through." Blaine pulled at Kurt's wrist to get Kurt's attention "look at me!" _

_Kurt looked up at Blaine and was shocked to see pure hatred in the eyes of the boy he adored and whom once looked at him with love. To say Kurt was scared at this moment would be an understatement._

"_You are mine! You will not have that solo and you will quite the Warblers." Kurt didn't think Blaine's grip could get any tighter but it did. "You're just upset because you want all the guys to look at you. You love to tease, as I witnessed yesterday. Kurt you are nothing but a slut. No one will love you like I do and you just take me for granted. You don't see me parading myself, vying for everyone's attention. I have been a loyal boyfriend. I just ask this one simple thing of you Kurt. Do you love me?"_

_Kurt just stayed silent and prayed that the Blaine he loved would come back when Blaine pulled roughly yet again at Kurt's wrist._

"_Well? Do you?"_

"_yes!" Kurt said as tears finally became release, at that moment he was thankful they were in the corner of the room away from most people._

"_so you'll quit?"_

"_Yes"_

_Kurt let out a sigh of relief when Blaine finally released his wrist, he could see the dark hand print and a slight bruise already formed. "Good" Blaine said happily but what shocked Kurt the most was that he just started working again as if none of it had happened, he even paused and aske Kurt if he knew the answer to the question he was working on. It was then that Kurt became aware of his tear soaked face, he lifted his hand to wipe the tears away but they kept falling. For 2 hours Kurt sat there, crying silently as is boyfriend chatted to him casually, as though he had not just harmed and terrified the person he claims to love. Kurt only left the library when Blaine told him to get cleaned up for their dinner date._

_Kurt reached Blaine's room with the intention to showered but once he was there he just fell onto the bed and hoped to fall asleep and hear Blaine's voice speak softly to him. Kurt prefers dream Blaine. If only he could be with him instead._

**So sorry for the long wait but your reviews, alerts and favs have kept me going. I really don't like the scene with Blaine and Burt. It had been giving me loads of trouble and that is why this chapter is so late. I am still not happy with it but I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. I might****change it in the future. But for now I am sorry to say you will have to deal with that sorry excuss for a scene.**

**Reviwers**

**Fadey -I am sooooo sorry that this is the first Glee fanfic you've read. Seriously there are so many stories of better quality that this fanfic should not even been on the same site as them. However thank you for your kind words. I am glad you are enjoying it. At the risk of sounding big headed, I like the plot too! :D I just wish someone else who can actually write was writing it.**

**youknowyouloveme2014- I know. Poor Blaine. I think so far someone has cried in every chapter. I am very glad you're enjoying this story. :D it makes me happy.**

**buddygirl1004- Yeah, when I first started this story it wasn't going to be a depressing but it just sort of turned out that way. All my stories do. And it weird coz I am the least depressed person in the world. Also who want to see dapper Blaine? Well I do! I am a little bit scared of dream Blaine.**

**PoppyandViolet – yay I did update. And now I feel guilty that it taken me so long to update again. I am sorry. I scared of dream Blaine. I don't like writing him. But awake Blaine I just wanna cuddle him. Again I am sorry for the long wait.**

**SORRY AGAIN FOR THE LONG WAIT. I AM A BAD WRITTER *SLAP ON THE WRIST***

**HELP!**

**Now there are 2 paths for this story to go down and I need help deciding. And what I decide on depends on what you want.**

**I can end this story happily and that be the end of that or I can do a sequal of sorts that shows Kurt dealing with Blaine not being the evil Blaine he is currently dreaming of.**


	6. Chapter 6

Blaine awoke to the sound of clattering pans coming from downstairs of what had become his weekend home. Lifting his head off the pillow he rubbed his eyes to try wipe the sleep away before looking around the room, as he did so he felt a knot form inside. It had been over 2 weeks since Kurt was admitted to the hospital and there has been no change in his condition. 2 weeks ago Burt had opened his house to Blaine and so he had been staying at the Hummel-Hudson residence on weekends. Since the house only had 3 bedrooms though Blaine was staying in Kurt's room, on the first night Blaine had felt uncomfortable but as he fell into unconsciousness he inhaled the sweet smell of the boy he loved and for the first night since the incident he slept peacefully and dreamt good dreams. From that night on Blaine had no trouble falling asleep in this room but the downside was that when he awoke he was reminded of the reason why he was in this bed and where the person who should be in it currently was.

Signing Blaine got up, quickly dresses and made his way downstairs to the kitchen where carol was currently working on making breakfast when he walked into room carol looked up and smiled at him.

"Good morning Blaine" she greeted brightly.

Blaine smiled back warmly, carol had been so kind to him and Blaine had to admit that it was nice having someone worry about him. Being at a boarding school meant that Blaine was away from his own parents for most of the year and even when he was home they were always busy with work. He didn't know what it was like to have someone fuss about him, about how much he's eaten, if he slept well and if he's warm enough. But the truly weird thing was how Carol made Blaine feel like part of the family even though to them he was just a good friend of Kurt's, she kept giving Blaine little glances and smiles as if she knows how he feels about Kurt. That he's in love with Kurt.

"…Burt finally got to sleep around 3 this morning" Blaine was startled out of his own mind to realize that carol had been talking to him and he hadn't realized. "I thought it would be best to let him sleep this morning, he won't be happy when he wakes but I think his health is more important and Kurt of course Kurt will not be happy if his father isn't 100% when he wakes up." Carol put a plate of food in front of Blaine still smiling. Blaine had marvelled at Carol's ability to mention Kurt and not make him or anybody else for that matter, feel sad in remembering where Kurt is right now. She's the only one who also seems to be able to talk about him.

Carol, noticing Blaine's gloomy mood, placed her hands upon his. When he looked up at her she gave him a sad but encouraging smile "he's going to be fine" she said certainly "He's the strongest boy I know." Removing from her hand from on top of his he straightened her up and continued sternly "Now, you're going to cheer up and eat your breakfast. When Finn is up your both going to join Mercedes, Rachel and a few others and get out of this house. And you are going to enjoy it and have fun. Understood?"

Blaine just stared at the women before meekly agreeing, although he really didn't want to go out, he had a feeling that arguing would have been futile. He just wanted to stay by Kurt's side until he woke up but knowing carol and Mercedes that wasn't going to happen. Blaine thought that Kurt probably regretted the day he brought Mercedes over and introduced her to carol, they like a mother hen superhero team.

_Kurt had been lying on his bed when the knock came at his door, he ignored it. He knew who it was and he didn't want to see them. After a couple of seconds a piece of paper was slide under the door but Kurt had stayed on his bed. The past weeks had been torture, Blaine had decided that Kurt couldn't be trusted to be alone and so made him board at Dalton. Kurt had felt that his one sanctuary was taken away from him. The one place where he was safe from the torment he was being put through. When Kurt didn't think anything could get worse he rung home just for his dad to tell him that he thought it best that he not call. He said that it was time for Kurt to learn to take care of himself and that it would be for the best if he didn't come home for a few weekends. Blaine was right, he was unlovable. But Blaine loved him he was always looking out for him. _

_Kurt had done all that Blaine had asked of him, he gave up his solo, quit the Warbles, started boarding at Dalton and even stopped talking to new directions. All in the hope that Blaine would be how he used to be. How he was in his dreams. He wanted him to talk to him the way he does every time he closes his eyes. Kurt knows that these were just dreams but they felt so real more real than his actual life._

_Kurt had been spending more time in his room hoping to dream of kind words again, and he did. Usually he heard his dad and Blaine, they just talked to him, they let him know he was loved. He's also been dreaming a lot about new directions on and off. Whenever he thinks of them he feels guilty though. He left them, ignored them. All because Blaine told him too._

_Signing Kurt got up off of his bed and picked up the piece of paper, he unfolded it and read what it said:_

_Meet in the Parking lot, tonight 8 o'clock. It's time for you to wake up._

_Kurt had never been more confused than he had in that moment, the note was unsigned but Kurt recognised the handwriting. It was his own._

By the time Blaine was halfway through his breakfast Finn came down and started on his own they then made they were to Mercedes house where they were apparently picking up her and Rachael for a trip to the mall.

"We're meeting Puck, Mike and Tina at the mall" Finn had told Blaine in the car and sure enough 20 minutes later there were now 7 of them. It seemed that all of them felt the same as Blaine, that been in a mall while Kurt was in the hospital was sacrilege. After 5 minutes of wondering around like a group of lonely ghosts Mercedes had had enough. She tore into them like never before.

"You're all wondering around as if he's dead."

"Mercedes, it's ha-"Finn had started to say started

"Shut it white boy! Kurt is NOT dead. He's not going to die."

"We know that Mercedes."

"No you don't Rachael. None of you do. If you did you wouldn't be looking the way you do. Right now I am ashamed of all of you. Do you really think Kurt is that weak?"

"Hell no" puck walked to stand besides Mercedes to the surprise of the rest of the group "she's right guys. Kurt's one of the toughest guys I know. Not physically like, sometimes I'm tempted to hit him with a paper ball to see if he'll go down like a sack of potatoes. But you know, inside he's tough."

Rachael smiled "He will be angry when he finds out we went to the mall and didn't buy anything."

With Mercedes pep talk in mind the group shopped like never before, only Kurt in an alexander McQueen sale could put them to shame. Not one of them could say afterwards that they did enjoy it. Most surprising of all was that not only did Blaine feel like he was one of the group but he too was starting to smile.

Half an hour later and the group found themselves in the food court laughing hysterically and a story that was currently being told by various different people.

"Seriously he just like lost it." Rachael stated, interrupting Mercedes.

"I wouldn't have thought Hummel had it in him."

"Let's just be glad it wasn't Beyoncé or lady Gaga."

"I dread to even think what he would have done then." Mercedes said laughing.

Blaine joined in with the laughter "so what did he do?"

"stop being so frickin' up tight all the time!" Finn said doing the worst Kurt impression ever.

The group burst into laughter, nobody noticed that one of them had stopped laughing and had gone deathly pale while staring at a small group of boys across the food court.

"Blaine?" Mercedes asked, slowly the other stopped laughing and looked concernedly at curly haired boy "what's wrong?"

"It's them" suddenly his face turned red with rage "They're the ones who attacked us"

Once that sentence had left Blaine's lips there was a flurry of movements, Finn who had been closer to the group of boys charged at them, with fists ready he hit one of them in the face making him stubble backwards into his friend's.

"What the fuck Hudson?" the boy exclaimed

"Dude, look!" said one of the others nodding towards Blaine who was now behind Finn with the others "it's the other fairy."

"It was you then?" Finn said before the guy had chance to say anything to Blaine "you attacked them?"

The boy smiled "Just gave them what they asked for. Heard Hummel was in the hospital, stupid fag couldn't take it."

Then all hell broke loose. At first the girls had tried to break the fight up but they soon realized that that wasn't going to happen. Rachael had started crying once she noticed that there was blood on Finn's face.

"HOLD IT!"

The boys looked up to see the security guards running down the escalators, the fight immediately stopped the group ran to the exit.

_Kurt had had a bad day. Once he had finally left his room he had gone to the library to try get some work done. Blaine had found him and he wasn't happy. He had wanted to know why Kurt had been avoiding him. Spending all of his time in his room instead of with him, that's when he turned. Blaine had raised his hand into the air before bringing it crashing down into Kurt's face._

_Now Kurt was sporting a black eye and nobody seemed to notice, he stared at it in the mirror his eyes cold. He had begun to stop caring. How had his life turned into this? It seemed like one day everything was great and he was content and happy and then the next he was in this nightmare that he can't escape from, his only solace was in the sweat caring words he heard within his head. Especially when he heard Blaine say those 3 words._

_Signing Kurt got up from his seat and made his way to his door and made his way to the car park. He had been shocked and confused by the letter at first, the handwriting was unmistakeably his own, but he thought he was looking in to things too much. Blaine could have copied his handwriting maybe as another way to take away apart of his identity. No matter what the reason was Kurt knew that he had to meet him especially after what happened today. _

_Kurt arrived at the car park and made his way to his car only to stop dead in his tracks when he saw it. Something was scratched into it, big letters covered the entire left side of the car. Kurt could see that something was scratched into his car but the weird thing was that he couldn't tell WHAT was scratched into it. It's like his mind was stopping him from comprehending what was in front of his eyes._

"_You need to wake up"_

_Kurt looked to the back of his car where the voice came from and he saw a shadow of a person start to move from behind his car._

_His heart began to beat faster._

_His hands began to sweat._

_His feet were frozen in place._

_The person got closer._

"_Hello Kurt"_

_Kurt gasped._

_He was staring into bright blue eyes that he knew well._

_He was staring at himself._

_Authors note:_

_SORRY!_

_I am on my knees begging for forgiveness. It has been way too long since I last updated, so again, sorry._

_This chapter has been one big pain in the arse. It started as one thing then turned into another. It was meant to be a filler type chapter but in the end there was a fight and a bit of a cliff-hanger ending. Now if the next chapter turns out how I plan then we will finally find out what actually happened to Kurt and what's happening in his mind, 10 cookies to anyone who can guess._

_I will like to apologise again to you all and I would also like to give everyone who reviewed/alerted this story a BIG thank you and a hug._

_I know it's been 3MONTHS?_

_Okay I will never take this long to update if I can help it, ever again._

_When this story is over I will be going through it all and make the appropriate edits. So I must apologise to you again for the spelling and grammar._

_So far it seems happy ending it is._

xSlythStratasfaction: I am so sorry that it was confusing. Normal Blaine is not like dream Blaine, why the dream Blaine is how he is will be revealed in the next chapter I hope. I'm making it sound all interesting but it's not really :D I am hoping for Klaine Fluff too. I love Klaine fluff. But this story wasn't meant to be as depressing as its turned out so I can't say how fluffy it will be. I hope for very fluff, nice and comfortable.

Wow I've said sorry a lot in this authors note. Sorry :p

Thank you again for all your kind words, I hope this chapter was worth the wait. If not, feel free to tell me so.

_Tumblr:_ _misslililala (.) tumblr (.) com feel free to nag me on here._


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh my god!"

"Rachel it's going to be fine" Finn said trying to calm down his girlfriend.

The group was at the park after making a narrow escape from the security at the mall, Finn was sat on the picnic bench as Mercedes look over his nose which was bleeding. Rachel had been freaking out since they stopped.

"What if they find us? We'll get put in prison?" Rachel gasped loudly "what if they only allow me to be play convicts in all my future roles?" gasping even louder she added "what if those parts don't have solo's?"

"Rachel, everything will be fine" Finn said comfortably.

"I think it's broken" Mercedes said, about Finn's nose "looks like we'll be heading to the hospital earlier than planned"

At this Blaine lifted his head up from where he sat cradling his hand due to a newly broken knuckle, he had fun with the Finn and everyone but after seeing the guys that had attack them Blaine just wanted to go see Kurt.

_His eyes_

_His mouth_

_His hair_

_Even his clothes_

_He was looking at an exact replica of himself_

_How?_

_How could this be?_

_Maybe he had made his final descent into madness, it had started with voices and it now ends with hallucinations. _

"_Hello Kurt" Words in Kurt's voice came to his ears but he was not the one to speak them._

_The newcomer, Kurt's double, smile slightly has he noticed Kurt's failure to respond to his greeting as well as his frightened posture. "You are scared"_

_Kurt remained where he was, silent. The double made to step towards him but when he did so Kurt took a step back as too keep distance between the two._

"_I understand that you must be confused but time was running out and you weren't taking the hint"_

_Confusion graced Kurt's face_

"_You need to wake up" the double said desperately. _

"_What do you mean?" Kurt asked finally finding his voice._

"_This is not your life. The voices of your friends have been telling you so."_

_Kurt looked up surprised making his double laugh._

"_Here you are staring at yourself yet you are surprised that I know about the voices that you hear?"_

"_Fair point" Kurt said in reply "but I suppose a figment of my imagination would know what's going on in my mind"_

_The double laughed "Almost right. I am from your mind but I'm not imagined."_

"_Yeah, Okay. That makes perfect sense."_

_The double signed "why do we have to be so difficult?"_

"_We?"_

"_Well I am a part of you."_

"_Okay I really have lost it haven't I?" Kurt asked himself "I'm getting frustrated with myself"_

"_You are not crazy. You're sleeping."_

_Kurt looked at the double as though he had grown another head before starting to pace while muttering to himself "oh my god, this is it. My life is over. I've gone over the edge. I'm going to spend the rest of my days sitting in a rocking chair forever having arguments with a hallucination of myself. Oh god, am going to end up wearing corduroy."_

_SMACK!_

_Kurt was left holding on to his cheek as it left stinging and begun to turn bright red from the sudden impact of the doubles hand against him._

"_Oh look at what you've done now, I've gone and chipped a nail." The double complained at Kurt stared at him, shocked at his actions. "Don't look at me like that, you were getting annoying."_

"_My cheek hurts, so I'm either really far gone or your real."_

"_Wrong!" the double look at Kurt obviously starting to get frustrated "I told you, I'm from your mind. All of this" he said gesturing around him "is in your mind."_

"_What do you mean? This is my life"_

"_Is it?"_

_Kurt looked at the double insulted and knew he was about to get defensive because maybe deep down he did wonder if this was his life "Of course it is. How could it not be?"_

"_Think Kurt. Would your father tell you not to come home, would your friends allow you to ignore them for days?"_

_Kurt's heart began to beat faster; he knew the answers to these questions but he couldn't accept it. This was his life. His father. His friends. Kurt closed his eyes as if doing so would block out the doubles words._

"_What about Blaine?"_

_Kurt looked up at his double staring into his eyes._

"_Would he tell you to give up the solo? Leave the warblers?"_

"_Stop it"_

"_Would he hurt you?"_

"_Stop" Kurt closed his eyes and raised his hand to his ears trying to block out all sound._

"_Would he make you live in fear? Would he force himself onto you?"_

"_BLAINE LOVES ME!" Kurt shouted releasing his ears._

_The double smiled "Yes he does" he took a step towards Kurt "Blaine's voice that told you that was full of love, wasn't it? That is the true Blaine. The one you see is not the real one."_

"_Why are you doing this?" Kurt said as tears released from his eyes and started to make their way down his porcelain face._

"_Because you need to wake up." The doubles face softened "This isn't real. You know that. This is all in your head and it's time for you to wake up. Look at your car"_

"Ah! You're done" Rachel said as Blaine came out of an examination room that he was in having his hand looked at "everything okay?"

"Yeah, they just taped 2 of my figures together" Blaine said as he began to look round for the others "should be fine in three weeks. Where is everyone?"

"There just in the canteen I said we would meet them in Kurt's room."

"Well thanks for waiting for me." Blaine said, and while he did appreciate that she cared enough to wait for him he was a bit disappointed that he wouldn't be able to visit Kurt by himself.

"I was thinking we could sing him a song"

Blaine was surprised by her statement at first, it was unexpected, but he realized that he liked the idea and suddenly he wasn't upset at having company when visiting Kurt.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea." He said smiling.

_Kurt turned his head and looked at his car "what am I meant to be looking at?"_

"_The writing."_

Just when Blaine and Rachel were nearly at Kurt's room they saw a familiar face.

_Kurt looked but once again he couldn't make out what was scratched into his car._

"_I don't know what it says."_

"_Yes you do. Look"_

"CAROL!" Rachel shouted and began to skip down the corridor, grabbing Blaine's hand and dragging him with her. But when carol turned around they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Her face was full of worry.

It was then Blaine noticed the people rushing into Kurt's room.

_Kurt looked for a third time but again he was unable to read the words._

"_I don't know!" he shouted._

"_Read it!"_

"Blaine? Rachel? What are you doing here?" Carol asked trying to hide the worry she felt from showing on her face but she didn't do a good job of it.

Ignoring Carol's question he asked one of his own. "what's going on?"

"Something's wrong, I don't –"

Before carol could finish her sentence Blaine ran to Kurt's room, he froze in the door way.

"_I can't, I –"_

"_LOOK AT IT!"_

Standing around Kurt's bed was a crowd of doctors and nurses, messing with needles, and tubes, all of them rushing to do what they could to try fix the pale boy. Everything seemed like a blur, people were shouting and there was a loud beeping of a heart monitor that was beating much faster than it should have been. In the corner stood Burt whose eyes were filled with tears that threatened to fall, it was after looking at this grown man at Blaine felt the wetness of his own cheeks

"Charging. CLEAR!" Blaine's attention was brought back to the doctors. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he saw Kurt as he reacted to the current that had just been sent though his body.

_Kurt turned once again and looked at the car._

_He saw it._

_The writing._

_One word scratched into his car._

_Fag._

_Kurt remembered._

Even though the room was full of people and noise there was one that sounded the loudest to Blaine. One noise that made the whole room seem silent in comparison.

The continuous, high tone of heart monitor.

Authors note:

WHOO! I updated. Bet you weren't expecting me to update so soon. But I did :D its shorter than the last but I feel if I made it any longer it would just drag.

Any who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

10 cookies to caramarie1918 who knows what's happening in Kurt's head, well done :D

I want to thank you all again for your alerts/favs and reviews. I was very surprise at all of your kind words and it was because of all your encouragement that this chapter is up as soon as it is. So thank you all so very muchly.

Last time I said we will find out what happened to Kurt in his chapter but we didn't. Sorry. That will now be in the next chapter.

Once again thank you all for your support, to those who have been reading since the beginning and to those who have just found this story.


End file.
